Royai: Fangs of Pain & Love
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai. Roy, a human man, finds himself being pulled into the lives of werewolves after being fired from his job. The she-wolf he meets is named Riza. What will happen when these two strong-headed beings collide? What will happen to Roy's new life?


Hello all my wonderful Royai darlings! I've missed you all! I"m sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. There's a lot of things going on in my life that I'd rather not talk about . . .

This will not be like _Royai: Vampires_. It will be a whole different story. Just to let you know.

Oh, and Hawkeye-Fan-101 is so loooong to type, so if I use the name "Mac" that's my nickname. So, yeah. Just letting you know.

Roy: Finally. I was wondering if you'd ever come back.

Mac: I'm soooooooooryyyyyyy~

Riza: The important thing IS, that she's back.

Mac: Thank you, Riza.

Roy: WHY DOES RIZA GET TO BE THE WEREWOLF!

Mac: You'll find out when I write more, now won't you? -evil grin-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>Life's Burdens**

"Mr. Mustang, Mr. Shandel would like to see you," Miss Felon, the new secretary informed him. He looked up to see her but she was already gone. He sighed, getting up from the old rickety office chair. He hated his boss. Anytime something went wrong, even if Roy had nothing to do with it, he was always the one being yelled at.

His legs carried him out of his office and as he closed the door, looking over at Miss Felon. The woman didn't converse with him because of his "unlucky way of being hated by the boss". He made a face, walking over to the office with the old oak doors. He stepped to them, knocking softly.

"In here Mustang! NOW!" came the reply. Roy sighed, stepping inside the musty office.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Roy asked with fake concern.

"Cut the attitude, dumbass." Roy just about hit the man, but bit back his tongue. He couldn't stand his employer, never did. But he needed the job.

"Of course, sir. I apologize," Roy replied. The man only grunted, apparently not satisfied. Roy stood, waiting while the man flipped through some of his papers. It seemed like a full five minutes before the fat, short man looked back up at Roy.

Mr. Shandel was under the average height, more like five three. His scratchy beard and filthy mustache was ungroomed. The thick wrinkles in the forty-year-old's face shadowed the creases, defying them even more. Roy almost gagged at his scent, he rarely got the water from the local well or creeks to bathe.

"You're fired."

"W-what?" Roy stammered at the unexpected statement.

"You're fired. I've had to deal with your bullshit for three years, Mustang. And I'm sick and tired of it. Get out of my sights!" Roy still stood in front of the man, blinking in disbelief. He slowly turned around, and instead of opening the door, he kicked them in. Shandel looked up, wide-eyed. Roy never looked back, only walked out of the ugly man's office and out of the building. He had a sudden sense of pride. He wouldn't let anyone treat him like that again.

* * *

><p>Roy sat down at the bar, ordering a shot of whiskey. He looked around at his surroundings, studying every face in the room with complete boredom. He was about to take the shot until he felt a firm pat on his back. Roy swirled around to see the smiling face of his best friend.<p>

"Maes, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Lies. I heard you got in trouble, and you knew I'd come here since you always do," the man laughed. "So, what happened with Shandel now?"

"He fired me." Maes blinked.

"Well, damn . . . what're you going to do now? I mean, jobs are running low in town."

"I'm not sure what I'll do. But I'll figure something out. I always do." Roy finally took the shot, letting the liquid warm his throat and esophagus. Maes frowned.

"Well wasting your money on drinks sure isn't going to help, Roy," the green-eyed man retorted. Roy only shrugged, staring into the next ordered shot. He liked the color of it, the soft glow of the amber. It carried a warmth about it, yet hard and firm.

"Well, if you ever need help financially, just tell Gracia and I. We wouldn't hesitate to help you out, you know . . ." Maes offered. Roy shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll figure something out, so stop worrying about me. You have a child on the way after all." Roy regretted saying that last statement, seeing as Maes's eyes lit up like fireworks. It wasn't one second before he started to babble on about Gracia's, his wife's, pregnancy. Roy could withstand the constant talking for a while, but right now, he didn't want to deal with it.

But, instead of telling Maes to shut up like he felt like doing, he decided to keep drinking until he could hear no more. He took the second shot and ordered another, letting an unnoticing Maes talk to his heart's content. Roy, meanwhile, drowned himself in the reddish brown liquid.

Maes was on the part of their fight with what to name him/her when Roy finally had reached intoxication. Maes, just now paying attention to his condition, sighed. The man always had a look in his eyes that told you when he was drunk.

_A look of hopelessness, _Maes always thought. He grunted, taking Roy by the arm. The gentle tug made Roy whirl around.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Roy whined.

"I'm taking you back to your apartment. Let's go, Roy," Maes commanded, tugging at the other man again. The booze infested man didn't protest, just got up and followed his best friend. The night was lit up with the moon and starlight quite nicely so that it was easy for Maes to see.

Hughes stiffened when he heard quiet _clomp, clomp_ and whirled around, nearly knocking Roy down.

"Ow! The hell, Maes?" Roy grumbled. Maes didn't reply, peering at the big, dark shape coming near. "Was that?" Roy slurred.

"Roy, shut up!" Maes snapped. Maes continued to stare until he breathed a sigh of relief. Only a buggy and horse.

"Good evening," the old man who harnessed the horses greeted. He seemed like a jolly old man, his eyes kind and greeting. "Do you two need a lift?" Maes nodded.

"That would be great, thank you." Maes replied, shoving Roy in the buggy.

"Where too?"

"Just take a right here and go down a ways. I live nearby so you only have to make one stop." Maes instructed. "Thank you again."

"It's no problem at all." The man said with a smile.

It seemed like a while until they arrived at Roy's house. The man pulled up to the large wooden house that seemed to be haunted with evil in the dead of night. Hughes pulled Roy out, nearly dragging him towards the door. He looked back and waved at the kind man, who waved back, having his horses trot him away.

"Come on, Roy, get inside," Maes yawned, pushing Roy in as soon as he unlocked and opened the old door. Roy stumbled in, instantly falling onto the couch. Maes nearly laughed at his friend's squished up face pressed against the scratchy couch. "Night, Roy . . ."

* * *

><p>Well, no Riza yet. But never fear, she'll come soon~<p>

And sorry it's kind of short. I wanted to put it up here as soon as possible because I wanted you guys not to get disappointed anymore.

As for requests that some of you sent me, that will be done as soon as possible. I'm working on them now.

Roy: Better hurry. I don't like to be kept waiting.

Mac:...

Riza: Colonel, just lie down.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
